Bekka North
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Bekka North is a blonde 16 year old girl. She is very beautiful and manipulative. More or less the Ravenswood counterpart to Alison DiLaurentis.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to the very sweet ****JemilyPLL78-01**

* * *

**Bekka North**

**Bekka North is a blonde 16 year old girl. She is very beautiful, sexual and manipulative. More or less the Ravenswood counterpart to Alison DiLaurentis from Rosewood.**

Just like Alison, Bekka has her own group of girls that she rule over.

They are Nicole Williams, Cara Larsen, Stella Jameson and Vicky Torres.

Nicole is a redhead of Scotland blood. She is a sort of Goth-girl and she knows how to play guitar and piano and she love classic books and vintage art.

Cara is a swimmer and sort of a tomboy as well. She's also a lesbian.

Stella is a very smart girl and top student. She's the most mature and serious of them.

Vicky is a half Mexican girl who used to be chubby and insecure, but now is almost as confident and sexy as Bekka, but is much more sweet than Bekka is.

Right now they are eating lunch in the lunch-room ar Ravenswood High.

"Ladies, did y'all see that new piece of loser-shit? Don't hang out with her." says Bekka.

"Hi, guys." says a girl named Molly Watersun as she walk up to the table where Bekka and her friends sit.

Molly is the new girl that Bekka refer to as a piece of loser-shit.

The reason for this is that Molly is a sort of nerdy girl with glasses and pigtail braids in her hair and baggy clothes.

"If you ignore it, it will soon be fuckin' gone." says Bekka.

Bekka, Nicole, Cara, Stella and Vicky pretend as if Molly isn't there.

Molly walk away in sadness.

"Good. The weak chick faded away into oblivion like a lame gay boy's fart." says Bekka with a sexy voice.

"Why do you hate her?" says Cara.

"Simple. The loser is bad news and I don't wanna catch loser-sickness off her, that's for fuckin' sure. Do like me and ignore her." says Bekka.

Bekka wear a tight black leather t-shirt, blue skinny jeans and white fancy shoes with 5 inch silver heels. Her blonde hair fall in sexy natural curls over her shoulders.

Nicole wear a black tank top, a MacLeod of Lewis ladies' kilt and black sneakers. Her red hair is in a short cool semi-page style.

Cara wear a Ravenswood High swim-team t-shirt, baggy pink sweatpants and blue converse.

Stella wear a perfect white tailor-fitted women's business suit from Italy. Her dark-brown hair is up in a tight bun.

Vicky wear a tight pink latex top, black leather tights and pink shoes with 5 inch steel heels. Her blonde hair is long and straight and goes all the way down to her sexy butt.

"I had a very erotic time last night. Victor Riley fucked me and his dick was so big and manly and stiff. It was awesome." says Bekka with a slutty smile.

"Okay." says Vicky.

"You girls should lose your v-cards as well." says Bekka.

"That'd be awesome." says Vicky with a cutie smile.

"Indeed. Sex is very cozy." says Bekka.

"Perhaps so, but we shouldn't focus on that sort of things. Our focus should be on pre-college preparations so we get high enough results to meet the college requirements." says Stella.

"Not fun." says Vicky.

"We need to find a horny guy for Stella." says Bekka.

"Don't, please." says Stella.

"Girl, why not?" says Nicole.

"Honestly I don't want a guy. I'm too busy for a relationship." says Stella.

"You're not." says Nicole.

"Yes, I am." says Stella.

"Alright then." says Nicole.

"Everyone of you should find a guy who can fuck your pussies." says Bekka.

"I know who's dick I wanna feel in me." says Vicky.

"Oh, tell us who you like." says Bekka.

"Kevin Adaalo." says Vicky.

"Nice choice. I've heard that he's got a big dick." says Bekka.

"Are we going to Mandy Starshine's party on Saturday?" says Cara.

"Yeah. Of course we are, sweetie." says Bekka with a cutie smile.

"Okay...cool." says Cara as she blush a bit.

"Indeed." says Bekka.

"Me need to find new clothes to wear for it." says Vicky.

"Let's go shopping after schoo. You and me, girl." says Bekka.

"Sounds awesome." says Vicky.

2 days later it's Saturday and in Bekka's room, the girls are getting dressed for Mandy Starshine's b-day party.

Mandy Carola Starshine is 5 years older than Bekka and her friends and the most popular girl in Ravenswood. She is very sexy and very smart too and pretty much rich. Almost every single guy dreams about sex with her.

She always wear fancy designer clothes and her voice is very erotic and clean.

"Nice, outfit." says Bekka when she sees Nicole wearing a black tight top and very short yellow leather skirt and red Italian shoes.

"Thanks, Bekka." says Nicole with a sweet smile.

"With a style like that ya could sure lure in a very horny guy." says Bekka.

"Perhaps so, but that's not my plan." says Nicole.

Bekka herself wear a tight white leather crop top style top, a very short pink latex skirt and silver-colored heels.

Cara wear a blue top, gray jeans and white converse.

Stella wear a black tailor-fitted women's business suit and white shoes.

Vicky wear a pink top, a short white skirt and black heels.

"This is gonna be awesome." says Bekka.

"Yeah." says Vicky.

"Shouldn't we have bought a gift for Mandy?" says Cara.

"No, she's got everything she want already." says Bekka.

"Okay." says Cara.

"Ladies, time to get going." says Bekka.

Bekka and the girls walk out to Bekka's luxury BMW.

They drive to Mandy's place in the north of Ravenswood.

The Starshine family's house is pretty much a mansion.

"Welcome, girls." says Mandy with a sexy smile.

Mandy wear a black leather push-up bra, pink satin panties, brown leather chaps and black motorcycle boots and her black hair is in a casual ponytail.

"Thanks." says Bekka.

Bekka, Nicole, Cara, Stella and Vicky grab tropical drinks.

The drinks are alcohol with mixed tropical fruit-juices.

Even though they aren't 18 yet, they still decides to drink.

"Awww." says Vicky, clearly enjoying the taste of her drink.

"Good, Vicky. Drink, it makes you cute." says Bekka.

"Thanks." says Vicky.

"You're so damn hot." says Richard Montague as he gives Mandy a kiss and grab her round sexy ass.

Richard is Mandy's handsome Italian boyfriend that she's been dating for almost six years by now.

They seem to love each other, but there are also rumors that they might have a lot of sex with other peole on the side as well.

"So are you, man." says Mandy.

"Thanks, baby." says Richard.

"Hi, Mandy." says Emma Capulet.

"Hi, Emma." says Mandy.

Emma is Mandy's best friend.

"Girls, so damn cool to see all the amazing older people." says Bekka.

"Yeah, so much fun." says Vicky.

"Indeed." says Nicole.

"I like the fact that the music's not too wild." says Stella.

"I agree." says Cara.

"Wow. I didn't know he was here." says Bekka when she sees Victor Riley.

She walk over to him.

"Cool that you're too." says Bekka.

"Bekka, you look hot tonight." says Victor.

"Thanks." says Bekka with a sexy smile.

"No problem. You're awesome." says Victor.

"Yeah." says Bekka. "I'm a sexy chick."

"That's very true." says Victor.

"Yay." says a happy Bekka.

"I almost forgot, this is for you as a small thanks for what you did for me." says Victor as he give something to Bekka.

"Thanks. Good that you were able to get it." says Bekka.

"Honestly it wasn't that hard to get that." says Victor.

"Okay. Awesome." says Bekka.

"Wanna do it, Bekka?" says Victor.

"Not tonight. I wanna spend time with my girls. They need me to be cool." says Bekka.

"Alright. I think it's hot that you command your friends." says Victor.

"I'm glad ya think so." says Bekka with a cute smile.

"Bekka, do you want a sandwich?" says Cara.

"Not right now, sweetie." says Bekka.

"Okay." says Cara.

Nicole is dancing with a guy named Jason Serocko.

"Seems like Nicole's found a guy." says Vicky.

"I don't think it's too serious. They're just dancing." says Stella.

"Okay, but I hope they'll become a couple." says Vicky.

"That's unlikely to happen." says Stella.

"Why?" says Vicky.

"Because I know that Nicole prefer to be single." says Stella.

"Really nice that Nicole's found a hot guy to dance with." says Bekka.

"Yeah." says Vicky.

"Maybe she'll let him take her to bed." says Bekka.

"She probably won't. Nicole's not the type of girl who'd do such a thing." says Stella.

"True, but she looks as if she's in love." says Bekka.

"Nicole's probably just having a good time." says Cara.

"Yeah." says Stella.

"Hi, girls." says Olivia Gardner.

"Hi, Olivia." says Bekka.

Olivia is a popular girl, just like Bekka and they know each other since they are both cheerleaders.

Bekka has never brough Olivia into her group though, since Olivia has a boyfriend and doesn't seem to be the type of person who'd fit in in a group.

"Do you think we'll get new cheerleading uniforms?" says Olivia.

"We are. I've seen them and they are awesome." says Bekka.

"Awesome!" says Olivia, all happy and sweet.

"Yeah." says Bekka.

Olivia wear a red top, a pink skirt and white shoes.

"Hi." says Rory Cummings.

Rory is also a cheerleader and is actually the head cheerleader.

"Hi, Rory." says Bekka.

3 days later.

"Bekka, can I borrow condoms?" says Vicky.

"Sure." says Bekka as she grab some black condoms and gives them to Vicky.

"Thanks." says Vicky.

"Have you found a guy?" says Bekka.

"Yeah. I have a date with Kevin Adaalo tonight and I want him to do me." says Vicky.

"Awesome. Good luck, sweetie." says Bekka.

"Okay." says Vicky.

50 minutes later.

"Awww." says Bekka as she use a dildo to fuck herself in the pussy while watching Italian porn on her laptop.

She is very horny.

"Holy fuck! So damn sexy!" moans Bekka in a slutty voice.

It feels very good for her.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Bekka.

Bekka is happy and horny.

45 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Bekka as she get a wonderful orgasm.

2 days later.

"Bekka, have you ever been fucked...?" says Alyssa North.

Alyssa is Bekka's mom.

Alyssa is a pornstar.

"Yeah, mom. Several times." says Bekka.

"Good. I'm glad you gather sexual experience for yourself, girl." says Alyssa.

"Thanks." says Bekka.

"You're welcome. I want my daughter to be like me." says Alyssa.

"I am, has only not acted in a porno yet." says Bekka.

"And you shouldn't, until you're 18." say Alyssa.

"Okay." says Bekka.

"Tell me, are you still friends with Nicole, Cara, Stella and Vicky?" says Alyssa.

"Yes, but only one of them has had sex." says Bekka.

"Which one?" says Alyssa.

"Vicky's had sex once with a guy named Kevin Adaalo." says Bekka.

"Oh, nice. You should make sure your other 3 friends get fucked too." says Alyssa.

"Yeah, but they don't want that." says Bekka.

"Use your influence over them and trick those girls into having sex, sweetie." says Alyssa. "I know you can do it. You've got skill."

"Thanks, mommy." says Bekka.

"No problem. I'll do what I can to make life fun for you." says Alyssa.

"Awesome." says a happy Bekka.

2 hours later in Bekka's room.

Bekka and Vicky are talking.

Bekka wear a black t-shirt, white leather tights and pink socks.

Vicky wear a pink hoody, baggy black sweatpants and whte socks.

"Do you plan to let Kev fuck you again?" says Bekka.

"I think so. His dick was so awesome." says Vicky.

"I'm proud of you for allowing a guy to fuck you, sweetie." says Bekka.

"Thanks." says Vicky.

"You're getting more and more like me as the days goes by and I love that." says Bekka.

"Okay." says a happy Vicky with a cutie smile.

"Ya've any idea where Cara is today?" says Bekka.

"No." says Vicky.

"Alright." says Bekka.

"Yeah." says Vicky.

Bekka sends a txt to Cara. It says "Cara, where are you? Love from Bekka."

20 minutes later, Bekka get a txt from Cara. It says "At home, helping mom to clean the house."

Bekka sends a response that says "Sweet and cute. See ya tomorrow, sweetie."

7 minutes later, Bekka and Vicky drink coffee and talk.

"Bekka, is Victor Riley your boyfriend or you guys just each other's booty call or something?" says Vicky.

"Victor and I are porno-friends, which is pretty much the same as a booty call, I guess." says Bekka with a casual smile.

"Okay." says Vicky in a cutie cute tone.

"Yeah." says Bekka.

Bekka grab a small black leather bag and gives it to Vicky.

"I want you to have this. Open it later. There's something cool in it that I'm sure you'll find good use for at some point." says Bekka.

"Uh...thanks, Bekka." says Vicky.

"You're welcome, Vicky my friend." says Bekka with her bright charming sexy Hollywood smile.

"Awww." says Vicky in a soft childish tone.

"Funny is what ya are." says Bekka.

"Sweet." says Vicky.

"Yeah." says Bekka. "I like you as a friend."

"I like you too." says Vicky.

"That's awesome, girl." says Bekka.

"Yay." says Vicky.

"Right." says Bekka in a sexy voice.

The next day in school.

"Are all of you girls ready for the big History exam?" says Stella.

"Sure. I've prepared for it." says Bekka.

"I'm ready as well." says Nicole.

Cara and Vicky says nothing.

The five girls walk to the History classroom.

"Alright, kids. I hope you've been able to study 'cause today's the day of the important History exam that matters a lot for your final marks this semester." says Miss Laura DeLaVega, the beautiful awesome History teacher.

The next day.

Bekka, Cara and Vicky have tea and sandwiches at the Moon ( Ravenswood's counterpart to the Brew ).

"Cara, you're so sweet." says Bekka.

"Thanks." says a happy Cara with a cutie cute smile.

"Awww. I think the tea here's so nice." says Vicky.

"I agree." says Cara.

"Me too." says Bekka.

"Bekka, thanks for building a group so we can all be friends and help each other and such." says Cara.

"No problem, sweetie." says Bekka.

"Hello, girls." says Molly as she walk up to Bekka, Cara and Vicky.

"If you ignore it, it will fade away." says Bekka.

Bekka, Cara and Vicky pretend as if Molly isn't there.

Molly walk away in sadness.

"Ewww! That piece of loser-crap is so damn stupid. She'll never make it to college." says Bekka.

Molly cry as she leave the Moon.

"Remember to never hang out with the loser-crap. She's a very weak girl and it will ruin your reps if you become buddies with her, for sure. Trust me." says Bekka.

"Okay." says Cara and Vicky, unable to resist Bekka.

"Sexy." says a happy Bekka.

"Yeah." says Vicky with a sexy smile.

"Indeed, ladies." says Bekka. "You're all awesome."

"Thanks." says Cara.

"No problem." says Bekka.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
